


Jigsaw Puzzle

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: As a puzzle is put together piece by piece; an image begins to growYou don't know what image it is until all the pieces fall togetherSadly there's a single piece that no one knows where it should go





	Jigsaw Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> A couple years back I had written a short story for my Creative Writing class in which we had to print copies for each student so they could read and write their comments on the back. And though everyone said they had enjoyed it, one person in particular returned the story back to me with a comment that said "It's like reading a blank wall with two sticks painted on it"
> 
> I never wrote again after that until FFXV came out and lo and behold I've written what will be my 16th fic for this pairing
> 
> I had been really proud of this story and felt that it was kinda fitting for Ignoct so I tweaked and stuff.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy and where the heck that person is from ENG 280 that sat in the 3rd row 4 seat in right behind the guy that raved about how great a collab between Miyazaki and Walt Disney would be: Fuck you and I hope you fell in a ditch on Finals that day. You ruined my love for writing back then but not anymore, I'm writing to my hearts content now.

No matter how many times I put this puzzle together

There is always one piece missing

 

Filled with disbelief I stare down at the incomplete puzzle; a canvas of pure white, except for the black square located at the very center.

"It won't fit..." I admit to myself, my voice barely above that of a whisper and breathless.

I hear a voice behind me, but rather than turning to see where it came from I choose to ignore it and stare at the center that mocks me with its incompleteness.

"If only..." I begin, "If only I had that one piece..."

As though in a trance, I stretch my arm out in front of me. Before I know it I'm leaning over the white porcelain table I'm seated at. Ignoring the red tablecloth wrinkling underneath my weight as I continue reaching forward...

"If I had that one piece… I'd finally finish this puzzle..."

Just one more inch and—

"You shouldn't do that!"

As though those words were a spell casted on me, my whole body froze just a mere centimeter away from my destination.

"Thank goodness you stopped..."

I hear footsteps coming up behind me and into the light surrounding the area around where I was, steps a man with untamed hair that looks interestingly perfect underneath the hat that he wears above his head.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice.

The man simply smiles and takes the empty seat across from me all the while tipping his hat off towards in a form of greeting, "Who I am is of no concern I can assure you. But perhaps you can tell me who you are?"

"Didn't I ask you the question?" My brow raising at his response.

Nodding his head he answers, "That you did, but what if I told you I had no name?"

"That's stupid, everybody has a name." I retort.

The man chuckles low and deep as his smile grows wider, "That is very true, but I was honest when I say my name is of no concern to you. Instead..."

"Instead?"

As though out of thin air, he pulls out a clear jar of water along with a paint brush. Placing them neatly onto the table as though they would break with just a little amount of force he unscrews the lid and dips his brush just barely dabbing the tip into the liquid.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling my patience growing thin.

The man presses his finger against his lips whispering in a soft voice, "You'll see..."

Removing the brush out of the jar the man then glides his arm over the puzzle. Though I was confused at first as to what he was doing, I noticed that he was actually sliding the brush over the surface of the puzzle.

I jump out of my seat in a fit of rage and yell, "What the hell—"

But my jaw drops before I can finish the rest of my sentence.

The streak that was left from the brush on the puzzle began spreading all over. Though the content in the jar was clear water, for some reason colors began appearing over the white canvas. It reached out to all four corners revealing the image of three young men, one who smiled bubbly and bright as the head of blonde hair that sat upon his head, and the other who smiled so strong and confidently as the firm resolve that showed clear in his eyes, and lastly the third who stood behind the two.

The closer that I looked the more I realized, those two men in the front where my friends...

And the man posed behind them was--

"Why is his face missing?" asks the hatted man.

I noticed what he meant, and he's right. The single piece that is missing from the puzzle is really the piece that holds the face of a certain person.

I felt his eyes studying me as I took in the image. Feeling all the strength leave my body, I sunk back into my seat burying my face in my hands weeping.

"Iggy ... Oh, Ignis..."

"Ignis…? Huh, that is the name of that man I see." says the man.

I shut my eyes trying to remember the image of his face, but for the life of me all that comes to mind is--

"Nothing."

I look up at the man as he continues speaking while gazing down at the puzzle.

"You feel nothing anymore ever since you lost this man you call Ignis. Ever since Ignis passed away, correct?” asks the man while giving me one of his trademark smiles that sends an odd chill down my spine.

As I refuse to answer and instead buried my face into my hands, he continues, “He was everything to you, just like your two friends right here. But, once you lost him, you couldn’t look at the others for they reminded you of the man you loved most…”

I peek from between my fingers to catch a glimpse of the young man looking at me with eyes full of hurt. Be it his way of showing me his sympathy I don’t know. But something about his expression spoke to me…

“If you don’t mind me asking you, but what would you say if I told you I could bring your beloved Ignis back?” he said with a straight face.

“You... bring Ignis back...? I would do anything—”

“Anything you say?”

I nod my head desperately all while standing out of my seat, “Anything, I would do anything…!”

The man smiles to my response, “That was all I wanted to hear.”

He pushes away from the table and extends his hand out to me, “Then I’ll take that piece from you.”

All of a sudden I remember about the leftover piece I had in my hand, “W-Why do you want this?”

“You have no more use for it. You did say you’d do _anything_. Anything includes that piece in your hand,” answers the man as he waves his fingers emphasizing what he wants.

I hesitate for a moment contemplating my options. But the thought of seeing Ignis again pushes me to give in to what is asked of me.

“Fine …” I answer back reluctantly giving the piece to the man. I open my palm and watch as the piece exchanges hands.

Once the piece is in his hands, he slides the piece into his mouth letting it sit above his tongue. For some reason I don’t find this odd at all but watch with curiosity as he swallows it whole. Once he has finished, he opens his removes his hand and holds it before himself as pulls out a white square from within.

“Here, this is for you,” He says offering me the small object.

Upon closer inspection I notice it’s a puzzle piece dyed in white.

“This… This is—”

“With this, you’ll be able to see your beloved Ignis again.” The young man finishes while placing the puzzle piece into my hand.

Without being told to try, I immediately turn to the table and hold my hand out.

“You just need to complete the puzzle…”

I nod my head and whisper, “No matter how many times I had put this puzzle together… At last I have completed it…”

But before I can completely set the piece down... Everything turns black.

___  
  


“Noct … Noct, wake up …”

Feeling a tickling sensation along my scalp, I slowly open my eyes to see a pair of green eyes staring down at me.

“I-Ignis…?”

The young man smiles upon hearing his name being spoken.

“You fell asleep,” says Ignis in a gentle voice.

“Ignis… You have no idea how happy I am to see you, I thought I lost you…” I say while brushing his cheek softly.

“Lost me? Oh Noctis, did you have a bad dream?” he asks in a playful tone.

A dream? I think back, but all that comes to mind is—

“Nothing.” I answer back. “It’s nothing important.”

**Author's Note:**

> So random thought, but I have a head canon in my head that the brother that betrayed Ardyn all those years back was a twin or something. I don't know why but it's there and I rolled with it on this fic :)


End file.
